Terminals can be categorized into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to mobility. The mobile terminals can be further comprised of handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
Conventional terminals including mobile terminals provide an increasing number of complex and various functions, for example, such as data and voice communication, photograph and video capabilities using a camera, voice recording, music file playing using a speaker system, and outputting images or videos on a display unit. Some terminals may additionally include an electronic game player or a multimedia player. Especially, terminals in recent days may receive multicast signals providing visual contents such as broadcastings, videos, and television programs.
As functions of the terminals become diversified, the terminals are in trend of being implemented as multimedia players including complex functionalities such as photograph and video capabilities, playing music or video files, and broadcasting receptions.
To support and enhance the increasing number of functions in a terminal, improving a structural part and/or a software part of the terminal would be desirable. Especially, as display size and hardware capacity of a mobile terminal increase, demands also increase on proper use of the enlarged display size and multitasking functionality.